Talk:Zetsu
umm... Wait... Did Zetsu EAT Itachi? He must have, knowing he was dead. I wonder what Itachi tasted like. He might have tasted BAD!! Get it, because he's evil. Actually he wasn't evil. Well, I don't know why Zetsu likes to eat people, because people might eat him because he looks like a giant salad leaf. Does Zetsu have a brain problem or what because he has two different personalities. Like, when Naruto called him "Aloe Man." He sure looks like one, but I wouldn't grind him up and use him to wash my hands because then they would get covered in blood. Does Zetsu even HAVE blood, or does glucose run through his veins? I think that would taste good. Maybe that's why Zetsu likes to eat bodies. But wait, the bodies are dead, so the blood might not taste so good. Blood doesn't taste so good anyway; it looks like tomato juice, and it tastes like it too, but it's A BREAKFAST CEREAL!!!! no it's not. it's blood. Well, this is sort of disgusting, but I'm glad I could share my opinion about Zetsu. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 15:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) .....???!!! Umm, You're one Jonin in this pedia who questions and freaks out. Well, first off, Itachi was of course not eaten by Zetsu, more like his double-body, killed by the Oodama Rasengan. Well, he's part of a venus flytrap, so I guess he ate the body. That would explain it. I think his body is fused with a venus flytrap and another thing. Instead of blood, I also think it's glucose. By the way, if you know what a venus flytrap, then you know that it would also eat blood too. So I'm not sure if I helped. -- Rasengan888 20:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :He was talking about after Itachi (the real one) died fighting Sasuke, and Zetsu probably did eat his body. That was a strange question though. LapisScarab 02:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Grass daimyo? When did the part under Grass Daimyo EVER happen? i read a naruto shippuden manga preveiw! :It never happened in the manga and there has been nothing that even points to it possibly ever happening. --ShounenSuki 23:47, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Kusagakure? Orochidayu 03:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC)I have read from countless sites that Zetsu was from the Grass village, has this been confirmed or just a rumor? :third databook leaves his village of origin blank. it's a rumor -- 04:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Zetsu's Eyes Doesnt Zetsu have a special eye ability like the Byakugan I remember when reading the manga during the rescure gaara arc that he could see great distances like the byakugan and acted as a look out :He has some special eye technique used to see great distances, but as far as I remember, it hasen't been named. Jacce 07:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I don't see how he would have any eye technique. Where did he see great distances? --ShounenSuki 15:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::When he spyed on Team Guy & Team Kakashi when they were going to save Gaara. Jacce 16:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Are you referring to chapter 255, page 12? That isn't him seeing long distances, it's just showing that the real Zetsu and his hologram have connected vision. LapisScarab 02:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That was no eye technique, that was Mayfly, and it's already listed down. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I was more thinking of when he spyed on team Guy and team Kakashi from far away. Jacce 21:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, Zetsu was never far away from team Guy and team Kakashi while he was spying on them. At least not so far away he would need a dōjutsu to see them. That is the strong point of Zetsu's Mayfly technique; it completely masks the user's presence, allowing them to get as close as they want without being detected. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) He can record anything he sees and play it back to anyone like a genjutsu :Any proof? Jacce 21:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: Maybe... http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/396/07/ Geohound 00:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::That proves absolutely nothing. Especially not about the genjutsu thing. For all we know, he simply has a camcorder on him. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Age Does anyone have any info on Zetsu's age? :No. His age is completely unknown. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ninja? Are we even sure Zetsu is a Ninja? His only shown Technique was the Mayflower, which was not called a Jutsu. I have doubts that Zetsu is a Ninja, simply from some of the things he has been shown to do. The only jutsu he has used was the Illusionary Nine Dragons, which wasn't even really used by him, but by Pain, and that even seems more connected to the Ring he wears then his actual ninja ability (Of Lack there-of). If he isn't a Ninja, it makes sense that his Ninja Village was unmarked, he wouldn't have one. No one in Akatsukai has ever said that they were all Ninja, that all came from people outside the Organization. Its entirely possible that they overlooked Zetsu. Its not like Body Modification of a non-ninja is impossible. :Mayfly has been called a jutsu. To be exact, it's a supplementary ninjutsu with no rank. Zetsu is as much a ninja as Haku. He has knowledge of jutsu, has the ability to use chakra and involves himself in shinobi matters. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Clan Don't you think its wierd how ONLY Zetsu has a split personality and a Venus Flytrap attached to him? Wouldn't it be more likely if a clan would have this? This is weird but... Umm...How does Zetsu...eat people? gohanRULEZ 05:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC)